Mechanical chain profiles are utilized in a variety of manufacturing processes to move goods or products throughout a production environment. Typical chain assembly systems utilize a wear track profile to provide a channel for a mechanical chain link to traverse. Generally, the wear track profiles are secured to a fixed structure utilizing various types of mechanical fasteners such as of screws and bolts. Often, the wear track profiles must be removed from their respective fixed location for preventative maintenance purposes and sanitation purposes. For example, in the poultry industry, when mechanical chains are used to convey products in a production environment, it is imperative for sanitation purposes that the mechanical chains and wear track profiles can easily be cleaned to comply with various government health and safety regulations. However, when the wear track profile is secured using screws or bolts, the process time to properly clean the conveyor track assembly and mechanical links can be lengthy. This can result in the production line being shut down for an extended period of time, which negatively impacts the production output of the manufacturing facility.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved conveyor track assembly that may overcome one or more disadvantages of existing systems. For instance, an improved system may comprise assembly track sections in which a wear track profile is secured to a base plate through the use of removable/releasable springs so no bolts or screws are required. Alternatively, or in addition, an improved system may further utilize placement pins such that the wear track profile is further aligned and secured to the base plate when combined with the use of a spring.